1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for establishing an electrical connection of a photovoltaic module for a solar energy system.
2. Description of Related Art
Photovoltaic conversion device converts solar radiation to electrical power by solar photovoltaic technology, and the photovoltaic conversion device usually works with semiconductor components. Additionally, an electrical connector is required in the conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,988 issued to Ma et al. on Feb. 3, 2009 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a plug connector and a receptacle connector mating with each other to form an electrical connection. The plug connector has a latch portion locking with the receptacle connector, and users can manipulate the latch portion to disengage the plug connector from the receptacle connector. A clamping collar is provided to cooperate with the latch portion for enhancing positive engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have a simple latching structure.